Tamlin Appleday
'''Tamlin Appleday' is one of the orphans rounded off the streets of London and brought to Jamestown to work on the tobacco farms. He was assigned to Jocelyn Castell’s farm but was soon banished because he disrupted the other workers. He’s taken in by the Rutters but they form a somewhat dysfunctional unit because of Meredith Rutter’s drunkenness. Verity Rutter loves Tamlin as her own child and Meredith eventually promises he’ll be a good father to him. Personality Having to fend for himself from a young age has given him a energetic and teasing disposition but underneath the hardened exterior is a vulnerable boy looking for acceptance. Physical Appearance Tamlin is a young boy in his 12 or 13's. He has light brown hair and blue eyes. Throughout ''Jamestown |-|Background= Tamlin became an orphan at a very young age when his mother was hanged for an unknown crime. He grow up as a vagabond on the streets of London with fellow foundlings until they were shipped off to Jamestown to work on the plantations as free labor. |-|Season Three= believes Tamlin to be his lost son.]] One boy approaches Verity Rutter and asks for ale. He says he’ll clean the buckets as payment but Verity gives him water. The boy introduces himself as Tamlin Appleday and says he’s to work on Jocelyn Castell’s farm. He says his mother was hanged when he was little but all he needs is food and drink. He also promises he’ll be King of Virginia one day and Verity laughs and urges him to go to Jocelyn to win her favor. At Jocelyn’s farm, Tamlin is working the fields. Mercy says he works harder than the other workers and sings. However, when Jocelyn approaches, the boy sits down and claims to have worked enough for one day. Jocelyn asks him to come with her to be rewarded for his efforts. Jocelyn pulls his ear strongly and commands him to go back to work like a defeated animal. At the tavern, Tamlin is playing and dancing with [Meredith Rutter. Meredith calls him a miracle. Tamlin steals James Read drink. James asks if he doesn’t know respect but is pushed by the boy and falls. James gets back on his feet and pushes the boy against the wall and tells him to pick fights he can win. Tamlin throws a clay pot to his head. James says he’ll die a coward’s death and tells Verity to keep the boy away from him. The next morning, Jocelyn arrives at her farm but her workers are gone. She finds them playing and swimming in the river. Mercy explains they were all working until Tamlin found a rope and jump into the river. Jocelyn tells Tamlin he’s not to return to her lands because he’s not welcome. At the tavern, Verity finds Tamlin cleaning the buckets and realizes it didn’t took Jocelyn long to be tired of him. Verity says she will feed him breakfast if he brings Meredith home. Tamlin finds Meredith by the river. Rutter asks if it was Verity who sent him because she worries about him. He believes the boy to be his lost son.They return to Jamestown and Meredith tells everyone that Tamlin is his child who has crossed the ocean to find him. with James Read's knife.]] At the tavern, Meredith explains to Tamlin how to brew ale. When they are alone, Verity asks Tam why he lets Meredith call him “son”. Tam justifies it doesn’t hurt anyone and makes Meredith happy. Verity calls him a “golden boy” and hugs him. Meanwhile, Meredith introduces Tamlin as his son to everyone in Jamestown. Henry Sharrow walks away but is stopped by Meredith with Tam, who presents the boy as his son. Henry tells him that his true son was three years old when he died while Rutter was getting drunk at the alehouse. Verity implies that Henry is lying but Meredith sees Tam’s deception. He gets drunk and tells Tam to get out of his tavern. Verity finds Tam and tells him she’s the one to blame. The boy has James’ knife and cuts Verity but she tells him that he has a home with the Rutters. At the tavern, Verity finds Tamlin sweeping the floors. Pedro tells Tamlin that he must learn how to defeat a man. They play and Pedro promises he’ll teach him how to fight. At the tavern, Tamlin overheards Maria asking Verity's help to hire sailors so she’ll leave to England with Pedro. Meanwhile, he goes to Jocelyn's house and exchanges Pedro and Maria's plan to escape during St. George's Feast for a slice of pie. Mercy informs Verity that Tamlin told Jocelyn about Maria’s plan to escape. Verity scolds Tam for betraying Pedro and Maria and promises she will teach him to be good. Meredith says he saw a golden horse but no one believes him because he's a known drunk. Tamlin says they both can search for the beast. However, Meredith insults Tam and Verity scolds him for it. Tam goes search for the horse. He sees James Read taming the horse in a field. However, he makes a noise that scares the horse, making him run away. The next morning, Meredith is incredibly drunk. Tamlin says he saw the golden horse but Meredith calls him a liar. James Read interrupts and asks Tam if he’s the one who scarred the horse. Meredith relished that Tam also saw the animal and calls him a fine lad. Verity, Meredith and Tamlin go to the stables to see the golden horse. Tam says the whole town now sees that Meredith was right all along. Meredith scolds Tamlin and the boy leaves crying. Verity says her father was like Meredith and he’ll also pay for his sins. Tamlin runs away from Jamestown. He went to Gloaming Creek and worked in the lead mines until he stole some food and was caught. Later, he’s found by Verity living in the woods. She promises she will look after him this time. The boy accepts to return home with her. Meredith witnesses as Verity retuns to Jamestown with Tamlin. Meredith approaches them and says the boy is looking fine. Verity and Tam, however, turn their backs on him. At the tavern, there is tension between Meredith and Tamlin. Verity tries to wash Tam’s bloodied face but the boy stops her and leaves, crying. Verity asks Tam what happened to him and Meredith leaves. That night, Meredith apologizes to Tam and promises he’ll be a good father to him. The boy forgives him and they hug. Verity is filled with joy. They all survive the Pamunkey attack. Appearances References Category:Characters Category:Season 3 characters